Every Rose has its Thorn
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: Quinn disappears, Logan is depressed, all this before the prom. It is now senior year, and what happens when Quinn comes back to PCA with a little surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my very first Zoey 101 story, so wish me luck. I do not own Zoey 101. First some information, this is before the prom where they say I love you, but after they kiss in Quinn misses the Mark.

It does not end like the show, because something happens. Hope you like!

Chapter one: Missing

*Logan's POV*

It was a month later, after Quinn and I kissed, that we decided we were ready. We should have waited, but it had gone to far that night, but I never regreted it. We woke up that morning, in our own beds, and we had a glow. Well atleast she did, I thought as I watched her five weeks later. She still had that glow on her, and she was beautiful.

We weren't ready to tell everyone that we were together, but we were getting closer and closer each day. I knew I was in love with her, but I had no clue how to say it. I looked over at my love, Quinn Pensky, and smiled. She was talking to her best friends, Zoey and Lola, about one of her Quinnvention, one that would let her touch poisonoius frogs without gloves, and not getting sick. She was very intent and was thinking hard, which made me laugh.

That got everyone's attention, and a smile from Quin. "What are you laughing at, Logan?" Zoey sneered at me. She had never liked me, but I considered her a friend.

"I... I saw someone slip on a banana." I state looking down at my food.

"Can you be more of a pig?" Lola asked, anger evident in her voice. This was not how lunch was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be Quinn talking about her inventions, and me staring at her, thats what we always did, and I loved that.

"No, I'm am full pig, thank you very much." I told them, and I heard Quinn laugh.

"Pensky, you got a problem?" I sneer at her. She becomes frozen, knowing that we had to do are act.

"Nothing, Reese!" She spat at me, I flinch on the inside.

"Whatever, Spaz!" I knew those were the right words to get her mad enough for this fake fight to be real. She hated being called a spaz, but she knew I was o\nly pretending. I get up and walk out on lunch, heading to our hiding spot. I pull out my phone and text her.

**Hey Quinn, guess where I am?** I send her, and a couple of seconds leter I get her reply.

**Were?** I laugh and text her back.

**Our make out place.**

** Oh really, Logan. Why did you go there?** I laugh at this, it was obvious why I went here, and she knew it too.

**Oh I don't know, maybe to make out with my girlfriend.**

**Well I hope you two will have fun.** I shake my head at this.

**Come on Quinn, you know I only make out with you, that other girl means nothing to me!**

**Aw how sweet!** She texted in a sarcastic tone.

**Come over already!**

** I already am!** I turn around and see her standing behind me. I pull her down into a sitting position, and pull her into a kiss.

*30 Minutes later*

We had stopped only a couple of times, this time stopping for good. We pull back and we have stupid grins on our faces. Then Quinn's face turned into a pain stricken face, and I was started to get worried.

"Quinn, are you alright?" I ask pulling her against me. I rubbed her head uuntil the pain subsided and she looked at me.

"I have been getting sharp pain in my stomach all day." She said rubbing it.

"Go see the nurse, I will get your homework." It would be her last class, and she had it with me, so it would be okay. She nods her head.

"Logan, thank you." She kisses my forehead. "I love you!" She quickly covered her mouth, and my jaw hit the ground.

"Quinn, honey!"

"Logan I am so sorry it just blurted out of my mouth." She tried to explain.

"Is it true?" She nods her head, and I smile.

"Then why be sorry for it." I kiss her on the lips with so much passion it left us breathless in mere seconds. "I love you too!" I kiss her forehead. I slapped her butt. "Now go, I don't want a dead girlfriend." She nods, and leaves.

I walk to my class, and ask the teacher for the homwoork assignment for Quinn, who would not be there. He nods and hands me the three page assignment, due tomorrow. I groan and sit in my seat, but look up when the door opens.

"Class, welcome our new student, Dana Cruz!" My teacher yells to the class. I look up into the familiar eyes of my old friend, and ex. The teacher points to the seat where Quinn sits, saying it was only temporary. It was a very interesting class period, Dana kept trying to talk to me. I hated her so much, she was evil, and tortured Quinn when we were younger. I was relieved that the class was over, and practically jumped out of my seat, and ran. Somehow Dana was able to follow me, she followed me to my dorm, then into my room.

"Dana! What do you want!"

"You!" She said in a sultry voice, she came towards me and I stumble on to the bed. I tried to get up but Dana was already there, pushing me farther into the bed. I tried pushing her but she wouldn't budge.

"Dana! You can't have me! I'm with someone else!" I scream at her, and she stops. She looks at me, her curly hair tickling me.

"Liar! You never commit!" She rolled her eyes as she rolls off of me. She stands by the door, waiting for my answer. "Your joking, your not?" I shake my head and she sighs. "Well who is the lucky girl who tied you down?"

"Quinn Pensky." I whisper, and she laugh's. She rolls on the floor laughing, clutching her sides. When she was done she stood up and walked to the couch.

"That was a good one, Logan, now why don't we just make out." She said turning on the tv. She looks at me, and I have a furios gaze.

"I love her, I love Quinn Pensky!" I shout so she could hear me over the volume she just turned up. She turns wde eyed at me, she shook her head, and turned the chanel. I turn around, not wanting to look. She went to the PCA news, where Jeremiah Trotman started giving us the recent news.

"Hey Logan, the girl you love made the news." I sharply turn my head to look back at the tv, to see my Quinn's name roll across the screen.

"It seem's that Quinn Pensky is leaving PCA." Jeremiah said. "The dean said she was leaving us for a better school. All of us should say goodbye to our school's nerd, but this is her dedication. She left already, going home to sort things out. This is Jeremiah Trotman, bringing you the news." And he logged of. The screen went blank for awhile, then a show started. I didn't care what show, I was shocked,and didn't know what to do. My Quinn was gone, My Quinn. I break down and cry, and I hardly realize that Dana had left. I hugged myself, and headed to my bed.

I ended up not leaving my bed for a week, when I realized I had been there that long, I got up. It hurt to badly and I still cry when I think about that day, but its senior year now, I had a semi good girlfriend, but I wasn't happy. I was here though, walking into the dorm room I will be sharing with Chase, who finally got with Zoey, and Micheal. As I walk around I see all the places I shared with her. It had been eight month's since I saw Quinn, and when I think about her, it cuts me in half with a peice of glass, like a thorn in my side from a rose. This is a new year, no more thinking about Quinn Pensky!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Zoey 101, nor the song Every Rose has its Thorn, thats by Poison. I loved the reviews, though I was hoping I would have more, but thanks for the ones who did. On with the story!

Chapter 2: Alexis

"Welcome to the first new cast of the year, I'm Jeremiah Trotman, giving you the news. We have a very interesting story for the first day. Last year, a girl named Quinn, left our school for another. Now she is back for her last year at PCA. We have heard that she will be getting her own room without roommates! She had her own room once, but moved in with Zoey. Now she has her own again, why? This is Jeremiah Trotman, signing off with questions on my mind." The news went off. Quinn was back! How am I going to deal with this? I will have to see her because she would hang out with my friends. I was upset, and went to my ipod and played the song that helped me through my breakup. When I get to the chorus I couldn't help but sing.

_Every rose has its thorn_

_ Just like every night has its dawn_

_ Just like every cowboy sings a sad sad song_

_ Every rose has it's thorn._

This was the perfect song to describe how I felt, it was like pain all the way to my heart. She used to be my everything, my world. I knew somewhere in my heart I still cared for her, still loved her.

_Though its been awhile now, I can still feel so much pain._

Say it poison, your absolutly correct. I nod my head to the music. What if I never had a chance to talk to her again? What if she left before I could ask why? I had to find her, I thought standing up. I walk out my door, not paying attention to the gossip around me.

"Did you see her?" Someone asked.

"Yes, isn't she darling?" Someone gushed.

"They say she has her fathers hair, and smile." Someone proclaimed.

"I wonder who her father is?" That was all they said.

I continued walking, dreading this meeting, wondering how to find her.

"Logan!" I heard my friend, Zoey, yell. "Did you hear?" I nod. "Well I saw her, asked me to tell you to meet her, if I saw you. And I did, so here I am telling you. Go to room 220, she will be there, waiting for you today. Said it was important." And she walked away. Well that was easy.

*Ten minutes later*

I got here five minutes ago, but hadn't gotten the courage to knock yet. I had my hand raised in position, but I never got to knock. The door swung open, revealing the face of a beautiful girl, Quinn Pensky.

"Logan!" She ran to me, wraping her arms around my waist, hugging me. Her glasses fell off her nose when she let go of me. I kneeled down and picked them up, looking at the black frames. I had missed these glasses, and I was glad she didn't get contacts. I stand up, putting them back on her nose, pushing back a peice of hair from her face. "Logan, please come in." She gestured in a butler kind of way, I walked in.

"Quinn?" She looks at me, and smiles.

"I'm so glad i'm back." She said, looking over me. "You haven't changed." Her smile growing wrider, she looked like the chessire cat. She went into another hug, but the words I yell froze her in her track's.

"I have a girlfriend!" Quinn pulls back, like I had just slapped her. She turns bright red, and she laugh's.

"I'm so sorry, i'm just glad you moved on." I look at her like she had gone crazy, then I noticed her laugh. It was her nervous laughter, she was embarassed. "I can't wait for her to meet you! Have you been excited?" She said, jumping.

"Who?"

"You don't know?" She sqeaked, like she was frightened. Just then I heard a knock on the door, and Quinn opens it. It reveal's a teen girl with a cute baby in her arms. She was wearing a halter top, and the baby wore a pink dress, wrapped in a blanket, crying.

"Quinn, thank God. She hasn't stopped crying since she left your arms! I told you she would miss you!" She laid the baby into Quinn's arms. Quinn looked at the little baby, pulling the blanket back, revealing the baby's face. She had curly brown hair, brown eye's you could lose yourself in, and a very cute face structure. Quinn pulled her head down and kissed the baby's forehead, humming a song.

"My Bonnie lie's over the ocean, my Bonnie lies over the sea, my Bonnie lie's over the ocen, so please bring my Bonnie to me." The baby instantly went to sleep. She looked at the girl in the doorway. "Jen, you forgot Bonnie, thats all." She said holding a doll out, the girl laughed and picked it up, she reached her arms back out to take the baby. "No Jen, I can take it from here." She took the doll back. "Goodbye." And she closed the door. Quinn walks over to a door and opens it up. I finally look over the room, where boxes lay, and baby toys scattered across the floor.

I start heading to the door she walked into, panicking. "Quinn! Did you cheat on me?" She looks up surprised, but the baby wakes up.

"Logan! You woke her up."

"Quinn did you cheat on me?" I ask, my patience faltering.

"Never!" She yelled picking up the baby. "You were my first and last I ever slept with."

"Then she is adopted?" Quinn looked down, then back up, tears evident in her eyes.

"She is mine, came from me. I gave birth to her!" She said crying. The baby reaches her arms out, saying she wanted to hold Quinn's neck. She lifts her to her neck, and patts the baby's back.

"Then I don't understand, whose the father?" I asked, bewildered.

"You! I wrote you a letter explaining it all! Thats why I thought you came to see her." She hissed.

"Mine?" I asked, the room spinning. I sit into a rocking chair that was conviently right behind me. Quinn nods and the baby starts crying again. "So you left?"

"Try kicked out." She said laughing. "I got kicked out, the dean said that to keep me safe."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I said standing up, I was angry, and it showed in my stride, as I walked to her.

"I sent you a letter! And I called, but you wouldn't answer!" She screamed again. I take another look at the child in her arms. She did look like me, I started to get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was hapiness, and I hadn't felt that way since Quinn. I knew she saw my face soften and held the baby out to me. "You want to hold her?" I nod and she gives her to me.

This was my little girl, I was a father, and all this happiness overwhelmed me. I knew I loved this girl, she was me, in a girl way. I kissed her forehead, and she stopped wailing, looking at me with her mother's eyes. I liked to call them owl eyes for they held so much wisdom, and was opened wide.

"Whats her name?"

"Alexis."

"Alexis, what a pretty little girl you are!" I whisper to my daughter. "I love you, my precious little girl."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Zoey 101. I loved the reviews, enev though I wished it was more, but am grateful for those who did reveiw.

Chapter 3: The Girlfriend

I found myself in a rocking chair with Alexis, ten minutes later we were both asleep. I awoke to a clicking sound of a camera, and opened my eye's. I found myself looking into a camera lense, Quinn looked up from behind it, smiling. I tried to get up but Alexis was laying on my chest, one little tiny hand stuffed in her mouth, breathing even breath's. I looked back up when the clicking sounds started up again.

"You guy's are too cute! I can't stop taking pictures!" She said, proving herself by walking around the room, taking pictures from every angle.

"Quinn stop!" I said covering my eyes, and making Quinn laugh. "Quinn, you know i'm camera shy."

"No your not! You took pictures with your car, but won't with your own daughter!" She said, laughing. Quinn was having her gigles again, and I bathed in the sound of her voice. It was amazing to hear it again, and I was laughing in no time.

"I guess one more picture." I smiled, looking up at the camera.

"Hold on! I need to find the right light!" She said, bustling around the room, trying to find the right light. She found it in front of the window, she stood in the direct light, causing it to stream across her. I couldn't help but look at her, she was beautiful, more so then ever. She had more highlights in her hair then usual, and it had grown, I loved looking at her. I heard the last click, and realized I never looked at the baby.

"No! Take one more!"

"Camera shy, what bull!" I heard her mumble. She looks around the room, but she has a frown. "Logan, i'm sorry! The light isn't right here." She stepped towards me, putting a curly peice of hair behind my ear's. "That peice was driving me crazy, it was bed head." She laughed, and gigled, she did every kind of laugh possible.

"Thanks!" I groaned, that picture was going to turn out horrible. She smiled and took another picture.

"I could atleast try." She said, sitting in a chair right next to me.

"Thanks." And it was actually humble, and rang with truth. "Can I ask some questions?" She nods, and I continue. "How old is she?"

"A month, I went into premature labor, almost had a c-section." I nod.

"You ok?"

"Yes! If I wasn't I wouldn't be here right now." I laugh, duh, I could be such a dunse. "Your not a dunse, Logan."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, but I know you. It was a guess, and you proved it by your answer."

"Now I feel stupid."

"Logan! Don't you know?"

"What? Does Alexis have a twin?""

"No! That everyone is stupid in my presence!" I laughed, Quinn was definetly smart, the smartest person in my life.

"Now whose ego is filling the room?"

"Your's?"

"No! Yours!" And we all end up laughing.

"Anymore questions?"

"How did you come up with Alexis?"

"My great grandma was called Alexis."

"What happened to the letter you sent?"

"I don't know, Logan! I slid it under your door."

"Oh." My face fell, there was no prove that Quinn had try to get in touvh with me.

"Don't worry Logan. Its somewhere out there!" She hugged me. It felt wonderful to have her in my arms. "All you have to do is believe, just believe."

"Thanks." I hugged her back. Suddenly a door opened with a loud bang, waking the baby.

"Logan? Can you go see who that is?" She said, taking the baby off my chest, and pulling her into her chest. I could hear that song she had been humming before to Alexis. It was a cute song, one that seemed to calm down Alexis. I walked out of the baby's room, and collide into my girlfriend.

"Hun! There you are!" She gave me a quick hug. I pat her back, and let go of her, disgusted that she interrupted me and Quinn's moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hun, I was worried. You were gone for two hours."

"Quinn?" I yell at her.

"Yeah?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Um, bout an hour!" She yelled at me, and I silently cursed. If you added up the time it took to get here, then our fight, then the sleeping, and the questions, I had spent over two hours here.

"Look, hun, let me explain!" I yelled at her, when I saw her fury rise. "I fell asleep, i'm sorry."

"Oh hun buns its fine." We hugged again. Right then Quinn came into the room, by herself. She must've gotten Alexis to sleep, and thought to greet her guest.

"Quinn this is my girlfriend." I waved Quinn over. It took Quinn a second to reconize her, and the smile on her face dissapeared.

"Dana!" She scowled. Dana had also changed, and I don't know if it was a good change yet. Her hair was straight, she straintened her curls, that was the only difference. She still wore punk clothes, she stilll snapped at people, and didn't care for nerds.

"Quinn! Your back, trying to steal Logan away from me?" She spit on the ground, it was a disgusting habit. Quinn turned her scowl to me.

"You told her!" She screamed, lunging.

"I told her how I loved you the day you left me! She knew!" I yelled back.

"And I also know about the baby." Dana laughed. "He told me, after you left, that he was glad to be free from you."

"Dana!" I yell. "I was upset when I said that, I missed her!" I tried to tell Dana, but Dana wasn't paying attention.

"Now you!" She pointed to Quinn. "Have had a bastard!"

"Dana! Stop!" I grab her arm, spinning her around. She turned her head and looked at Quinn, not finished yet.

"You will never have him, he's mine!" Quinn had stayed quiet through Dana's rant, but had tears in her eyes.

"Why do you date this odious women?" She turned to me, her gaze hateful.

"Don't get mad at me, Quinn!" I yell at her. "She is my girlfriend."

"So your protecting her?" Quinn said in a spiteful tone. I was silent and Quinn took that as an answer. "Get out! Get out of my room, and don't come back!" She pushed us out the door, using the strength I had never seen before, and shut it in our face. How could something go from perfect to a disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Zoey 101. I am glad that people love my story so far, please keep enjoying it.

Chapter 4:Fighting

Dana and I got back to my room ten minutes later. The whole time we spent in silence, and the tension between us was unbearable.

"Logan?" She asked, taping her foot on the floor, crossing her arms, to show her anger. I perferred the quietness we had before, to this angry person in front of me. I give her an evil stare to show her I was pissed!

"Dana?" I taped my fingers on my crossed arms.

"What the hell were you doing?" She yelled at me.

"Spending time with my daughter!" I yell back.

"Well Logan, I don't want you to anymore! Now I hate fighting, lets make out!" She advanced towards me, and I back away.

"No! You can't tell me if I can and cannot hang with my daughter!" How dare she tell me that, who does she think she is?

"Logan, I am your girlfriend, I can tell you whatever I like." She tried to kiss me again, and I put my hands on her shoulder, shaking her.

"You do not control me, Dana. I will do what I want to do." I let go of her, and walk to the door, opening it.

"Logan! I love you." That stops me in my tracks.

"Me too." I wasn't lying, I loved me too. I didn't love Dana, nor will I ever, I loved only one girl. I slam the door closed, and I walk around with nothing on my mind, and no clue where I was going.

"Where am I?" I yell, no one was there, so I didn't look like a complete maniac, just like an idiot. I found myself in front of a bush, our bush.

"Well you went to our old make out spot." I looked down, behind the bush was a familiar face, Quinn, and in her arms was Alexis. They were laying there, looking up to the sky, Quinn was glowing. I walked behind the bush and layed down next to them. Why did I come here? Did gravity pull me here to see Quinn. Did seeing Quinn mean something, or was it just coincidence? Was it meant to be, or was it a weird accident that brought us to the same place at the same exact time? The stars are very beautiful, andd captivating.

"They are so beautiful." Quinn commented.

"Not even a million stars can compare to your beauty."

"Awwwww cheesy line alert." She smiled, never looking at me. She starts giggling, and I can't help but laugh silently. We were silent again, just enjoying each others company, or well atleast I was. I looked over at her, and I laughed.

"What?"

"You got a leaf in your hair." I said, at the same time I pulled it out, and she blushed. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?"she hummed at me. I had to have courage and ask her what was on my mind.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" This froze her to the spot. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I thought it was a dream." She looked back at the sky. "I couldn't believe you choose her over your daughter, and me." She whispered the last part. She was bright pink and shaking, noticeably. I pull off my jacket and wrap it around her, and never taking my arm away. Instead I put it around her waist, and pulled her closer. How could this one girl change my feelings. I had a fight with my girlfriend, and I was hanging out with the girl who broke my heart.

"I didn't choose her over you guys, but I had to try. Try to work it out with my girlfriend, Quinn." I said in a truthful voice.

"Why her?"

"She was there. There when you left, infact was there the day you left, the hour you left. She came back, and took you original seat for the day, but it was made permanent after you left."

"I shouldn't have left." She said shaking her head. "Logan? How long after I left did ou get with Dana?" I knew the question was bound to come up, but I never wanted it to.

"A week." She turned, and I was faced with a evil glare. Quinn stood up with the baby, gave me my jacket back, and started to leave. "Where you going?" I look up at her.

"A week, Logan!" Her voice rising, and very spiteful. I imagined flames falling down from the sky, hitting me, and burning. "A week! Logan, I waited for you! Did you ever love me?" I stand up, trying to hug her. "No, Logan. Listen. If you loved me, you wouldn't have moved on so quickly!" She twirled around, leaving me in a bewildered state.

"Women!" I shout to the sky.

"You should stop talking to yourself!" Quinn yelled, she sounded so far away. Why did women have to be so complicated? I mean, I come here for time alone, Quinn was here and I decided to share with her. Then she gets mad over nothing, it meant nothing! And Dana, the person who doesn't want me to see my own child, don't get me started with her.

What had Quinn said in her rant. She screamed I waited for you, did that mean she still wants me? Do Ii want her? I had two girls in my life, total opposites of each other, both wanted me. What was a guy to do?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Zoey 101. Thanks for the reveiws, keep them coming. My other stories I will be updating them soon. **Note: Chase isn't back in the flashback, thats why it is James. Chase got with Zoey at prom, this is before it.**

Chapter 5: The Photograph

I decided to spend the night outside, behind the bush, looking up at the sky. I couldn't go home, I had to think, I had to choose, what girl I wanted. It was hard, and I never thought it would be. I always told myself that if I ever saw my ex girlfriend, Quinn, I would not drop the girlfriend I had, Dana, for her. That was not how it was working out. Instead I wanted both girls, not really, but I had to try. I didn't realise that I had fallen asleep until the light of dawn picked at my eye's. I sat up looking around, light only helping a little for me to se objects. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes, still contemplating who I would decide.

"Maybe you should do a pro/con list?" I look up to see my buddy's love, Zoey.

"Why do I need to?"

"You look in thought, you are never in thought. Making it important, and a decision was the first thing to pop into my mind." She said sitting down next to me. "Does it have anything to do with Quinn coming back?" Zoey was the only one who knew that I dated Quinn, and that was an accident. It happened the day after Quinn left, and it all started with a picture.

*_Flashback*_

_ "Logan! Man, wake up." My friend, James, yelled at me, I just pulled the blanket closer to my body, I hadn't moved from my bed at all. I just nod my head, and let the tears form back in my eyes. I hated crying, but she was worth it, she would always be worth it. I hear the opening and closing of the door, and a girls voice filled the room._

_ "How is he?" Zoey, Jame's girlfriend asked._

_ "Not good, Zo, not good." I turned around to see James shaking his head. I heard Zoey gasp, and run towards the bed. She probably gasped from my appearence, from red scratchy eyes, to my messy hair._

_ "James get out!" She shoated at her boyfriend, who lifted his hands up in surrender. She turned back towards me, holding my hand. "A girl?" I nod my head yes. It was definetly a girl, the most wonderful girl ever. "Who?" I shake my head, not answering. "What? Is it some secret?" I nod my head again._

_ "Zoey, she left me, the girl I loved. The one I wanted to marry and have kids with, the one that sang to my soul." I had to vent to someone, who knew this would be my breaking point? _

_ "Who hun?" She rubbed m head. I just turned around, staring at the wall. _

_ "Ewwww! Logan! You need to do your laundry!" Zoey picked up a dirty pair of pants, one that smelled. She started laughing and threw them on the floor, but as she did, a peice of paper flew out, tumbling to the floor. "Whats this?" She bent down and picked it up, unfolding it, getting a interesting look on her face. "Is this-"_

_ "Yes, its Quinn." I said standing up and looking at the photo. It was the only one I had, it was the only thing I had to remind me what she looked like. It was taken at the beach, where we went to for a date. She was on my back, wearing a blue one-peice swimsuit, hair flowing down her back, a smile placed on her face, and a necklace on her neck. I remember the exact moment it was taken..._

_ "Logan!" Quinn gigled as I lifted her in my arms. We went here to celebrate our one month aniversary, and I had a surprise for her. I dropped her on the blanket I set up for us, and layed down next to her. She pulled my face up and started kissing me. "Logan? Why are we here?" She asked placing her head on my shoulder._

_ "One month."_

_ "One month?" She asked, looking at me.._

_ "One month since we got together, since the kiss." _

_ "I can't believe you remembered!" I pulled out a blue box, and handed it to her._

_ "Your's forever, Logan." Quinn read the inscription on the back of the locket. Quinn sqeauled and tackled me to the ground."Logan! This is the most sweetest thing you've ever done." She pulled back suddenly, giving me a horrible face. "I forgot! I can't believe I forgot!"_

_ "Babe, time flies by when your with me." I gave her a cocky smile, and earned me a slap. She leans into me, and was very close to my lips._

_ "Thank you!" And she kissed me. We got a tap on our shoulder's, and looked up._

_ "Would you like me to take a picture of you with your special lady?" I handed the guy our camera, and I posed for a nice picture. Quinn, on the other hand, had a different idea, and jumped on my back. That explains my surprised look in the picture. The guy handed us the camera, which we got developed right away, giving her an extra copy. That was the night Alexis was formed, and the happiest moment ever._

_ I sighed and fell back on the bed again, tears springing to my eyes. Zoey looked rather shocked at this turn of events. She fell on the bed next to me, and sighed._

_ "What, when?"_

_ " aweek and two months."_

_ "How?"_

_ "Well it all started when Mark broke up with her-" and I continued to recap our story, discribing everything I started to feel, the way I felt around her,the day the picture happened, the day we said I love you to each other. Then I told her how everything fell apart, the returning of Dana, Quinn leaving, and me falling to peice's. _

_ Zoey was quiet through the whole story, and noded her head, but when I was done she had some things she wanted to say._

_ "Wow." Was all she said. I looked at her and smiled, she was confused, but she was trying. "You and Quinn. Unbelievable, why didn't you tell us?" She said, her voice rising a little, she started smaking my arm._

_ "We kept it a secret!"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "We didn't know how you guy's would react."_

_ "We would have fliped our little heads off, its shocking. I always thought you guys hated each other."_

_ "Hate turned out to be passion, we fell in love, Zoey, and we didn't know how to act on it."_

_ "And now she is gone." She sighed. I saw the tears in her eyes, and I knew she missed Quinn to. "Who would think I would cry over a nerdy person." She said waving her arms like a madman, wiping her tears left to right._

_ "You were friends."_

_ "I didn't know we had gotten that close! Gosh i'm so stupid!" She started to bang her head. I pull her out of her trance when I shook her._

_ "Snap out of it, Zoey! She left nothing to do about it." I layed back down on my bed and started crying. I didn't know the door closed, but I did hear the little whisper._

_ "Poor guy!" She shook her head and left. I pulled my knees up to my chest and weeped, weeped for minutes, hours, and days. _

_ *End of Flashback*_

"Yes! It will always be Quinn, Zoey. She was my world."

"You dated for two month's, no big deal." She scoffed. "Is it yours?"

"Yes, and its a she, and her name is Alexis." Anger rising in me. How can Zoey call Alexis an it, it was clearly a girl.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" I let a sigh out.

"Well in my opinion, I think you should choose Dana." She nodded her head.

"Why?"

"She is my friend."

"I thought Quinn was your friend?"

"Was my friend. Dana is here now, and is a friend. Anyways Dana would better suit you, you guys are almost the same."

"Zoey! I do not want your opinion!" I yelled and stood up. I walked away and never looked back. Quinn was a great person, and I knew Zoey was upset for Quinn not telling her about the baby. I needed help, badly, and maybe a pro/con list was a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Zoey 101. I love the reviews they are so awesome, you guys are awesome. Sorry it has been awhile, finals got in the way. It might get confusing at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 6: Hallucinating

After school I went to my dorm to get more sleep. Who would have known sleeping on the floor was uncomfortable, and bad for the back? I chuckle, everyone knew that, but it doesn't stop them from doing it. I collapse on my bed with a sigh. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why did Quinn come back? Why did she leave? If she hadn't left then I wouldn't be with Dana, and we would be happy with each other. She didn't have a choice Logan, my mind screamed, she had to go.

I close my eyes to stop the talking, but it didn't help. They were loud and very obnoxious, and I was sick and tired of them. I had been thinking them the whole day. The same questions with the same answers, it was always the same. I imagined that two little Logan's would appear on my shoulders, the angel and the devil, and try to give me advice. Suddenly there were there, talking to me on my shoulders.

"Ahhhh!" I scream out loud, jumping around to get them off my shoulder, and batting them away. The Devil Logan looked like a rocker; he wore black pants with a black t-shirt, and piercings all over. This was the side that had a presence in my mind, but wasn't my full personality, this was my bad side. The Angel Logan was dressed in white capris with a white shirt, his hair flowing strait down my shoulders. He was my peaceful version that I used to be when I was younger, before I went to PCA.

"Little one, calm down." Angel Logan said while touching my shoulder. "We are here to console you."

"Or make fun of." The Devil Logan said. I laughed out loud. This was a laughing matter; I was crazy, absolutely crazy. I was seeing little people, who else would appear to me.

"I wish it wasn't me though on my shoulder." And thy changed, they changed into Dana and Quinn. Dana was in her little rocker get up (black and more black), and Quinn was in a white dress, flowing down to her ankles. Quinn looked radiant and like an angel, while Dana looked dark and mysterious, both hot in their own way. "Why did you turn into the girl's I am having trouble with?"

"Because Dana is the person was she completes your bad boy side-"Dana said.

"And Quinn makes you want to be a better person. See the connection?" she explained lightly.

"Dana is my bad side because she makes me act bad, and Quinn is my good side because she makes me want to do good?" I ask, and they both nod. "Well that's not at all confusing!" I shout at them, making them jump.

"We are here to help you." They said at the same time.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"We will vouch for each other-"Dana said.

"Talking our self's up-"Quinn continued.

"Talking about our good quality-"

"And our bad qualities." Quinn finished.

"Ready?" I nod my head when they both ask this. They all start talking first, making my head hurt.

"Stop! One at a time." I scream at them making them stop in mid sentence.

"Who do you wish to go first?" they ask. It was like they were reading each others minds, wait they were, they were reading my mind.

"Quinn." And they both give me a weird happy look.

"Why do you wish Quinn to go first?" they ask, like it would lead to my answer.

"What?"

"There has to be a reason you picked Quinn first, we were wondering what was the reason." What was the reason indeed? She was the first thought on my mind, always has been. Since she came back she refused to leave my thoughts, she was invading my mind. "There is your answer." And they left. I didn't have an answer! What were they thinking? "That you love Quinn." A voice in my head whispered. Did I love Quinn? I had no clue, but I did know I had to talk to her.

I run out of the door, out the dorm, and into Quinn's room. I look around the room, but she was not there, so I decided to sit down. Suddenly a very loud and disturbing noise filled the apartment. It was a snore! I jump up and open the baby's room, and there she was. I found Quinn on the rocking chair with the baby, she was sawing logs.

Before she left, when we were dating, I would watch her sleep and cuddle next to her. When she snored I thought it was the cutest flaw she had, and wanted to kiss her desperately. I wanted to do that now when the memories flooded back. I sighed and leaned against the frame of the door. She was cuddling with our child not me, but I did not wish to trade places. For they were too cute already, and I did not want to break the silence they have. They were beautiful, and my heart was breaking inside.

"Can you stop looking at me?" Quinn's voice echoed in the quiet room. I looked at her closely and noticed that her eyes were still closed. "I sensed you." She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her face turned into a frowny face, and she stood up and put Alexis up. "I thought you would come sooner." She gestured to the chair right next to the rocking chair.

"Quinn." I say while sitting down. "What did you mean when you said you waited for me?" she sighed and sat down next to me.

"I wanted to be here. I wish I never left, but I did. I was put through hell, Logan, my parents kicked me out, I had to find a job, and an apartment. I found an apartment but it was in a bad part of town, I was scared for my life. The only thing that gave me hope was the thought of you. You having a girlfriend entered my mind, but I still thought we had a chance. Now that thought has gone because of you." She said calmly. I never thought that would happen, I never thought what it was like for Quinn when she was gone. I only thought for myself and not my daughter, or my friend. I start crying, I was being selfish and I know it. I started shaking and the voices in my head started screaming. Angel Quinn and Devil Dana appeared on my shoulder.

"You selfish bastard!" Quinn screamed, slapping my head.

"Way to go Logan!" Dana chanted happily. I grab my head, trying to stop the voices in my head. Half was screaming, complaining I treated Quinn wrong, blaming me for her pain, the other side was chanting happily, happy I hurt her.

"Shut up!" I scream. Quinn looks surprised, and she frowns at me.

"You asked!" she yelled back. I just grip my head harder because it starts to pound. I can feel the blood trickling down from my nose. I swipe the blood but it comes down faster, and to add on that I started to feel woozy, and very sick.

"They won't shut up, Quinn! Tell them to shut up!" I went to her, trying to hug and cry, but I fall and hit the ground.

"Logan!" I heard Quinn yell, but everything went dark then.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Zoey 101. I like that you liked my crazy chapter last time, and please keep complementing my stories, I love them. Always boosts my confidence.

Chapter 7: Decision

I awoke in a haze. What happened? I groan when I sit up, what the hell hapened? I find myself in the school ward, getting treated by a nurse. The nurse was big and kindof scary, hurting me all the time, trying to make me feel better.

"What happened?"

"A toxin was realised into the air where you were sleeping." She replied while checking my eyes for dilation. "Symptoms are hullucination, sweating, and blood dripping." I had all those symptoms. I was sick! Finally the memories flooded my head. Dana and Quinn being my good and bad conscience. Me trying to make a decision between Quinn and Dana.

"Did I have any visitors?"

"Yes. The first time when a girl brought you in." Quinn probably. "And your friends." Dana came right? She had to have come, she's my girlfriend, right? Of course she did, she loved me. "Here's a visitor now." I turn to the door when I heard a little sqeel of delight. It was Alexis, Quinn carrying her. Alexis was my girl, the only one to care about, the one that would never betray me.

She was wearing a cute little white dress, the look of innocence. I wonder how Dana would be with our kid. He or she would be dressed in all black. Quinn and Dana were total opposites, and their kids would always be different too.

"Hey your up." Quinn commented. "Say hi to Daddy Alexis." She picked up Alexis's hand and waved it.

I open my arms to my daughter and Quinn places her on my chest. Alexis did the cutest thing every, she snuggled into my chest. Her little arm clutching a part of my shirt, and a little sigh came out. I hugged her tighter, and looked at Quinn. She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, her glasses sitting on her nose, hair down.

"I don't think I will be a good father." Quinn nodded and sat down in a chair.

"I used to think that I would be a terrible mother." I couldn't wrap my mind around that. "But the day she came into my world that thought changed. I found myself being a mother." She smiled and grabbed my hand. "You will get the instinct, the instinct to be a father. You already have the getting your daughter to sleep instinct." I looked down and noted that Alexis was indeed sleeping.

"Thank you." She nodded, and kissed me on the forehead. The tingles started, and I couldn't help but pull her down and kiss her. It felt amazing! I was in heaven! It felt perfect, it felt right with Quinn, it was instinct. Quinn felt like she was enjoying herself too until Alexis decided to yawn in her sleep. Quinn jolted up, breaking our contact,, and lifted her hand in shock. She let out a strangled cry and turned to leave, but I reached out for her wrist. Closing my hand around the tiny wrist, making her stay here with me.

"Quinn wait! What did I do?"

"Logan please let me go." The tears welling up in her eyes.

"No! What did I do?"

"You have a girlfriend Logan! Remember Dana?" Dana never came to mind when I kissed Quinn, but I remembered her now. "I don't care if your ok with that, but I do not like to be made into the other woman." She turned and left. What the hell did that mean? If I was ok with cheating?

"Maybe because you used to use woman. They were like ice cream. You didn't have one flavor, you had many. Sometimes they overlapped each other." Angel Quinn said as she popped on my shoulder. "You cheated on Dana, but your used to cheating, Quinn is not."

"You cheated on me! Oh Logan are you going to get punished." Devil Dana screeched into my ear. I yell and try to jump away, but Alexis was still sleeping on my chest. Quinn had left Alexis, giving me her more time with my kid. Even when Quinn was mad at me she still allowed me to see my daughter.

"Quinn having your kid was hard enough, but to come back and find out that you have a girlfriend was unbearable. She finally gets used to the idea, and then you go and kiss her." Angel Quinn scolded. "Your messing around with her emotions, stop messing with her emotions!" And that was Quinn's logic.

" I did mess with Quinn's emotions, but she was also messing up mine. I was happy with Dana."

"You are not happy with me! Don't lie." Dana sneered.

"Your right I am lying, I don't love Dana. But I was content with her, I would have never doubted the relationship if Quinn hadn't showed up." I told them.

"So life would be better without Quinn?" They ask together.

"Yes life would be better without Quinn." I pick up Alexis, she giggled and spit bubbles formed. Would life be better without Alexis? No, life was great knowing I had someone who would always love me. And if Quinn could ever love me, then life would be unbearable.

"If you think that way, I don't mind leaving." I look at Quinn, who was standing in the doorway. She had heard my conversation! She pushed herself off the door and picked Alexis up from my hands. She left before I could justify myself. What had I done?

"You need to do a list." And they popped off my shoulders. Can they be annoying? But as annoying as they were they were right. I needed to make the list.

Quinn is amazing. Beautiful, funny, and smart. That was the problem, Quinn is too smart. My friends would never understand my feelings for her. She was my opposite. We were too far apart in society, our clicks were apart. The only reason I hung out with Quinn was because she was Zoey and Lola's friend, then became roomates. She was nothing to me, she was a spaz. Until we kissed that day. I saw her as a science geek no emotions, but that day I saw her crying, and I wanted to comfort her. I never wanted someone to hurt her again. Another con was that some of my friends hated her. Zoey can't stand to be in the same room as her, and I know they hadn't hung out at all. Michael also won't talk to her, for unknown reasons.

Dana is me in girl form. Cruel, uses people, and arrogant. That's whats wrong with her, we were too much alike. People thought us the perfect couple. We had the same interests, the same thoughts. With those qualities we seem to fight. We also had the same thought, boring. All we do is make out. I wouldn't mind that but having something more with Quinn ruined that. With Quinn is wasn't making out, it was kissing, it was more. Good thing about her is that Zoey and Michael liked her, would talk to her. Bad thing is that Chase and Lola don't talk to her. In fact they hate her, despise her. They hate that she bullies people, that she nows smokes behind the dorm. Either girl I choose I will lose two friends, the question is: Popularity or Love? That will make the decision for me.

The hospital door banged open and Chase and Lola walked in, fury on their faces. "What the heck did you do man?" Chase asked. His bushy hair almost reaching the ceiling. Zoey's boyfriend was cool, even when they were on different side, they managed to stay together.

"I know you hate her, but she has a child, she can't do this." Lola screeched. What the heck were they talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"Quinn! She is leaving, and last time I checked she came here last." Lola said. Lola really liked Quinn. Quinn was nice. Sure Quinn freaked her out sometimes, but she was a true friend. She said Dana would betray her in a second. Chase liked Quinn for the same reasons, and Dana kindof freaks him out. Wait Quinn is leaving!

"Leaving! She can't do that!" I scream, I jump up and tear out my IV, running. She can't leave with Alexis she was mine, and Quinn was mine too. I wasn't going to let her leave. I had finally made my decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I am sooooo sorry that it has taken this long to update, but I have been busy. While updating another story I saw this one. I had to reread it because it had been so long. Please forgive me? I really love this story, its funny and carefree but has a plot no matter. Please review! I do not own Zoey 101.

Chapter 8: Spying

I rushed to catch up with Quinn, to reach her before she ruined our lives. I ran to her apartment, but before I could get there I ran into someone unpleasant.

"Logan! Darling! Where are you going?" I groaned. Why did I have to run into her right now? She was the last person I wanted to talk to or see. She was wearing her normal black clothes, and straight brown hair. It was weird, but I wasn't attracted to her anymore. I could see her clearly. Her shirt was way to low cut, her pants baggy. Her arms were like sticks, and it seemed that I could see her bones. Her hair was fried at the ends from burning it a million times with her straitener. Her face was the worse though, her makeup was ugly, her eyelashes was filled with clumps of mascara. She was ugly. Don't get me started with her voice!

"Dana, I want to break up." I tried to walk away but she pulls me back. She is right in my face and I could see her wrinkles. She reminded me of Grandma Reese. The one who had fake teeth and tried to give me kisses, ones I never wanted. "Dana, darling. Don't frown." I touch her face. "It gives you worry lines. And trust me, you don't need anymore of those." She growled and tried to pull me into a kiss. It was repulsive, her lips were too dry, but at the same time clamy. I was so sick.

"You love me Logan. That Bitch and her bastard, has warped your mind. You don't love her, you love me!" She tugged on my arm, and I started to laugh. Reminding me of a immature child wanting a lolipop. And to think I was this way until I started dating Quinn. No matter what Quinn could never be a regret in my life. The what she said about Quinn and my baby regestered, the smile on face disapeared.

"Dana if I had not grown up, I would have punched you for saying that. But since I am a gentleman, I will not touch you. Beware, though, that if you talk about them that way again, I might not be able to stop myself."

"You a gentleman? Are you going to tell her that a week after she left that we got together?" She snickered.

"I have already told her, Dana."

"How about that on that same night we got together we had sex!" She hissed. I almost slapped her, it was quite tempting to. It was not the truth, Quinn had been my only one. But Dana was good at starting rumors.

"Dana I swear if you start that rumor, I will not protect you from myself!" My good mood was disapearing. "Did you even visit me in the hospital."

"No you know me, I hate sick people." I remembered. When I was in the hospital for my appendex, she never visited. I bet Quinn would have. "You know, if she never came here you would never be doubting our relationship!"

"I wished she never left, then I would never have been in this realtionship!" I yelled. I was getting impatient, Quinn could be gone already, I was wasting time! Dana started to walk away, but I could hear her mumbeling.

I started to walk away, not caring what happened Dana. I was still walking to the apartment when I was pulled back by something. I turn around and saw Zoey have a handful of my shirt.

"Logan what are you doing?" She hissed. What was her problem? "You had a good realtionship with Dana. I didn't go through all this trouble for you to break up with her."

"What trouble?" I stared at her.

"I knew about you and Quinn before you told me. I was visiting James and saw a note slip under the door. I picked it up, and it was a letter telling you that she was pregnant with your child. I was like wow Logan knocked up some stupid girl, then I got to the end. The idiot signed her name! I was so disgusted. You and Quinn, it was sickening. So I burned the note and called Dana. That same week you started dating." I never knew how much I struggled to hit Zoey until I saw myself grab her, I started shaking her. I wanted to hit her! I dropped her on the ground.

"Why don't you go tell Chase what you did." I left her by herself. I went inside Quinn's room, and the sight almost made me cry. She wasn't there! All her stuff was packed up, the babies crib was packed up. It said movers on it, she was gone. I went into the room and sat on the rocking chair. I looked to the wall, and the sight was amazing, amazingly sad. It was millions of picture of me and Alexis. All In balck and white, all of me and her in the rocking chair. I wouldn't think she would leave without the pictures.

"Maybe because its so hard to have a picture of you?" I heard the sweetness in her voice. It was Quinn, the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I joked and she laughed. She walked to me and gave Alexis to me.

"Well I can't put her in the crib, its still packed." I pulleed her on the arm of the chair, and she started giggling. We laughed for awhile, and then enjoyed the silence that followed. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I put my head on top of hers. It would be a kodak moment. I started laughing. Imagining the commercial. "What?" She lifted her head.

"Imagine the scene. A family bein reunited again, daughter in one hand and wife on the other."

"You could have this true moment if you buy one of our Kodak camera." Quinn finished in her best salesman voice. We started laughing together, and we awoke the baby. Quinn started to hum that song again. When she was finished, I went to her.

"that's lovely, what is it?" I whispered ebhind her, wrapping arms around her.

"Bonnie, its something my mom sang to me. That's why when I got her that doll, she wanted bonnie to be her name. It was quite funny, When I sang that sang she would point to my throat and the doll. It took me hours to figure it out."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. You were never the other women, that was Dana, I have always been in love with you. Also when I said life would be better without you, I also meant that life wouldn't be enjoyable. Quinn I will always love you. I broke up with Dana." She was sobbing, I felt her shivering in front of me. "Quinn why did you come back?"

"I-I-I still thought if I waited long enough you would come around." She broke down. "This might be a dream,Logan. I never want to wake up." She kissed me. I could taste the saltiness on her lips, but I didn't care. I felt at home with her, she was wonderful. The baby started to gigle, and I remembered that she was in between us.

"Its not a dream, I'm yours." I kissed her nose. "How about we get the crib back up, so me and you can hae some time to ourselves."

"Why do we need to have timefor ourselves?"

"Because." I wiggled my eyebrows. "We just got back together, I think its time to tell our friends, and celebrate." I kissed her. "Now go call a babysitter." She reached up and kissed me, It was a couple of minutes before we let up, and she left the room to call.

"Baby, I love your mommy very dearly, and I love you too. I will never let you get away, neither of you." Quinn closed the door. I always knew she would spy on me once.


End file.
